She's your daughter!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The sequel to 'Sam and Pam'.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

* * *

 **She's your daughter!**

 **Sam and her mom are watching TV and drinking beer.**

"Mom, you're so sexy." says Sam.

"Thanks, so are you." says Pam.

Pam wear a neon-green tight top, baggy pink sweatpants and black socks.

Sam wear a black tight latex crop top, baggy brown leather pants and white socks.

"Are you horny?" says Sam.

"Not really, but I'm sure you can make it happen, sexy girl." says Pam.

"Oh, a challenge huh? Let's see if I can make my slutty mom feel sexual." says Sam as she takes a huge sip of beer and then slide a hand down Pam's sweatpants.

"Mmm, nice!" moans Pam when Sam finger-fuck her a bit.

"You're getting wet. I hope it's pussy-juice and not pee." says Sam.

"It's pussy-juice, sweetie." moans Pam.

"Awesome!" says Sam with a sexy smile.

"Yeah!" moans Pam, now horny.

"Cool, it worked. You're horny, right?" says Sam.

"Mmm, yes!" moans Pam.

"Awww, sweet..." says Sam.

"Thanks, girl." moans Pam.

"Your pussy is so wet and warm." says Sam.

"Because of you. What you do to me right now is very erotic." moans Pam.

"I'm glad I can make my mom feel good." says Sam.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Pam. "Touch my clit..."

Sam gently rub Pam's clit.

"Awww! Holy fucking shit, so sexy! You almost made me cum." moans Pam.

"Too bad it was an almost." says Sam.

"Yeah." moans Pam.

"Sexy." says Sam.

"Indeed...fuck..." moans Pam.

Sam finger-fuck Pam harder.

"I love how your pussy is not saggy and that your clit is thick and firm." says Sam.

"Okay. Nice." says Pam.

16 minutes later.

"Ahhh, yes!" moans Pam as she get an orgasm.

"Cute! Me love to watch you cum." says Sam.

The next day.

Sam is taking a nap.

Suddenly she wake up, feeling her mom lick her pussy.

Pam lick Sam's pussy.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Sam, getting very horny.

"You taste so sweet." says Pam.

"I washed my pussy before I went to bed last night." says Sam.

"Erotic." says Pam, licking harder.

"Very sexy! Don't stop..." moans Sam.

"Mom? Sam?" says Melanie as she enter the room.

"Hi, sweetie." says Pam.

"Ewww! So disgusting!" says Melanie.

"Wanna join the fun?" says Sam.

"No, of course not. You two are doing forbidden things and I do not want to join in on that." says Melanie.

"Melanie, we're all adults now. Nothing forbidden about this." says Pam.

"Sure there is. You are mother and daughter." says Melanie. "It is a crime for a mother and daughter to...have sex."

"Relax, girl. This is erotic. Just join in, lick my pussy." says Pam.

"Yeah, Melanie. Make mom cum hard." says Sam.

"Never." says Melanie and then leave the room.

"Mom, back to licking my front-hole!" moans Sam.

Pam continue to lick Sam's sexy pussy.

At the same time, Melanie call the police.

21 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, shit...so sexy!" moans Sam as she get a huge orgasm.

"I like that you cum so much." says Pam.

"Thanks, sexy mama." says Sam.

45 minutes later, 2 policemen show up.

"They are in there." says Melanie as she gesture towards Sam's bedroom.

When the 2 policemen enter the room there's no sign of what was going on earlier.

Sam is asleep and Pam is cleaning the bookshelf.

The 2 policemen walk back out to the living room and one of them says to Melanie "They are not doing anything that is against the law. Your sister is asleep and your mother is cleaning. Relax, young lady."

The 2 policemen leave the apartment.

"Wait, they were having sex..." says Melanie, but the policemen are already gone.

"Melanie, don't ever call the police on your sister and I again." says Pam in a hard strict tone as she walk up behind Melanie.

"Mom, you and Sam had sex. Don't deny it. That's a crime." says Melanie.

"Alright, we did have sex, but it wasn't a crime. Sam's 18." says Pam.

"I know, but she's also your biological daughter, my twin." says Melanie.

"Yes." says Pam.

"That makes it wrong. Mothers aren't supposed to lick their daughters' vagina. It's disgusting." says Melanie. "It is dirty."

"For you, maybe. Not for me and Sam. We enjoy it." says Pam.

"Are you serious, mom?" says Melanie.

"Very much so." says Pam.

"Then you're a perv." says Melanie and then leave the room.

"Am I a perv?" thinks Pam. "Melanie could be right. I've had sex several times with a girl who's my own bio-daughter and I enjoy it so much."

Pam decides that what she's done is very okay and begins to clean the living room.

The next day.

"Mom, do you wanna lick my ass?" says Sam.

"Later, sweetie." says Pam.

"Alright." says Sam.

Sam drink some beer.

Pam eat a sandwich.

"Opsss!" says Sam as she fat a bit.

"No problem. Farts don't turn me off at all." says Pam.

"I know. Sexy." says Sam.

"Okay." says Pam.

Melanie enter the room.

"Mom, I'm leaving." says Melanie.

"Why? I thought you'd spend the summer here." says Pam.

"I was going to, but I can't since you and Sam are so disgusting. I'll stay with my friend Kelly instead." says Melanie.

"Please, sweetie. Don't go." says Pam, who truly want to have both her daughters home over the summer.

"Sorry. Life here is way too weird and creepy for me. Bye." says Melanie.

Melanie grab her bags and leave.

Pam actually cry a little.

"Let her go, when she's gone we can have more sex." says Sam, tryig to comfort her mom.

"Yes, but I truly care about her. I don't want any daughter of mine to hate me." says Pam.

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you. She's probably just a bit angry." says Sam.

"Well...I sure hope that's the case." says Pam.

"Me too. My sister may not be sexual, but she's still pretty cool." says Sam.

"She's recieved the glory in the family." says Pam.

"Yeah." says Sam.

2 hours later.

Sam wear a strap-on dildo and use it to fuck her mom in the pussy.

"Mmm, so damn sexy!" moans Pam.

"Yes, mommy." moans Sam.

"I get horny when you call me mommy." moans Pam.

"Oh, nice." moans Sam.

"Fuck me harder, sweetie!" moans Pam.

"Alright, mommy." moans Sam, fucking harder.

"Yeah...erotic..." moans Pam.

"Indeed. It is sexy." moans Sam.

"Mmm...fuck me, sweetie. Feels good." moans Pam.

"Sure." says Sam, fucking faster.

"Nice! Give it to me...bring mama home! Holy shit..." moans Pam.

"Awww." says Sam.

"I love you, girl." moans Pam.

"I love you, mom." moans Sam.

"Thanks." moans Pam. "Make me cum..."

"Okay. You're very sexy." moans Sam.

"So are you." moans Pam.

"Too bad I don't have a real dick so I could spray a big load of cum into your cozy hole." says Sam.

"I agree, but it still feels good." moans Pam.

"That's sweet." says Sam.

"Mmm, fuck!" moans Pam.

6 minutes later.

"Mmmm, holy crap!" moans Pam as she get a big orgasm.

"Cute. You cum so wild. I love that." says Sam.

"Thanks, sweetie." says Pam.

The next day.

Sam watch hentai, eating cake and farting a bit.

She wear an oversized pink t-shirt and baggy blue sweatpants and white socks.

"Me is a naughty girl." mumbles Sam with a slutty smile.

The cake she eat is raspberry cake that Carly bought for her.

"Would this intrest you?" says Pam as she put a magazine in front of Sam.

"I don't know, what is it, mom?" says Sam.

"Read." says Pam.

Sam read the open page of the magazine. It says "New super-safe gender-switch surgery developed by Doctor Aaron Gray of Boston City Hospital."

"That could give you a dick so you can cum in my sexy holes, sweetie." says Pam.

"Cool. While it does sound kinda tempting and erotic, I think I wanna keep my pussy so I can be horny without people seeing anything. If I had a big dick there'd be this bulge in my pants every time I get turned on and that happens pretty damn often." says Sam.

"Yeah. Alright, sweetie. Keep your pussy. That's sexy like hell too. And I love to lick it." says Pam.

Pam wear a red latex top, tight jeans and pink socks.

"Wanna lick now?" says Sam, all childish and horny.

"No, not now. Sorry. I'm tired. Gonna go take a nap." says Pam as she goes to her bedroom.

"Okay, cutie dreams, mommy." says Sam.

Sam fart.

"Sexy ass-gas." says Sam with a slutty smile.

Sam eat some more cake.

"Yum, yum!" says Sam.

The next day.

"La la la, sexy me, oh, yeah!" sings Sam as she cook lunch for herself and her sexy mom.

"Oh my gosh! Sam cooking? I'm surprised...!" says Pam as she enter the kitchen.

"Hi, mama." says Sam.

"Are you sure you're Sam? She never cook, but Melanie does. Are you her?" says Pam.

"No, mom. I'm not Melanie. Look." says Sam as she drop her baggy sweatpants so Pam can see that Sam wear no panties and have a pink egg-style vibrator in her pussy.

"You are Sam. Sexy." says Pam.

"Yup, sexy mommy!" says a happy Sam. "Relax your erotic ass 'cause the wham of a Sam's gonna cook up something so fuckin' yummy for us here."

"Okay." says Pam as she takes a seat on a chair and watch Sam cook.

"Hmm, a lil' splash of curry and some fish, yeah." mumbles Sam with a cute smile.

"What food do you cook exactly?" says Pam.

"You'll find out once we're gonna eat." says Sam.

"Oh, so you're trying to surprise your mother?" says Pam.

"Yeah." says Sam.

"That's nice. I like surprises, usually..." says Pam.

"Don't worry. This will be yummy." says Sam.

"I hope so." says Pam.

"Me too, but I think it will be good." says Sam.

"Okay." says Pam.

52 minutes later.

"Alright, lunch is ready." says Sam as she place the food on the kitchen table.

The food is pasta, curry-flavored fish-stew and bacon.

"Wow! Smells wonderful." says Pam with a sexy smile.

"Thanks, mommy. And I hope it taste nice too." says Sam.

Sam and Pam starts to eat and the food is actually very nice.

"This is just as good as the stuff your sister cooks for me." says Pam.

"Thanks, sexy mama. I'm fuckin' glad you like it." says Sam.

"You're welcome, sweetie." says Pam.

"Sexy." says Sam.

"Indeed, girl." says Pam.

The food is spicy, making Sam and Pam fart a bit.

"Sexy farts ya have." says Sam.

"Yours are pretty erotic as well." says Pam.

"Of course." says Sam.

2 weeks later.

Sam is taking a nap in her bed.

"Mmm, mom! Lick me..." moans Sam in her sleep.

Sam wear only a bra and sweatpants.

"Yay! Lick me, make me cum!" moans Sam.

Sam slide a hand down her sweatpants and rub her own clit in a casual way.

"Mom, you're an amazing slut...soooo sexy!" moans Sam in a very sexy voice.

Sam is very horny.

It's clear that she's having a sex-dream about her mom.

"Holy shit, mom. You're the best." moans Sam.

Sam starts to finger-fuck her own ass.

"Yes, mommy! Play with my shithole...it feels so naughty and kinky. Just the way me love it." moans Sam.

Sam is getting closer to orgasm.

"Ahhh, fuckin' damn!" moans Sam as she get an orgasm, but she is still sleeping.

Almost an hour later.

"Wow!" says Sam as she wake up.

Sam put on a black AC / DC t-shirt and white socks.

She goes to the living room where Pam is writing something on her computer.

Pam wear a black leather top, pink jeans and green socks.

"Mom, what's up?" says Sam.

"Just writing a little job application." says Pam.

"You wanna work? I thought you were lazy like me." says Sam.

"I am lazy, but my financial support expires next month and when that happens we'll lose our only income so I have to get a job." says Pam.

"What job do you apply for, mommy?" says Sam.

"Something simple that an old slut like me can handle...a small job at a bar. Since I never graduated from college there's not very many options around." says Pam.

"Okay. Well, you know beer so a bartender job is probably good." says Sam.

"By the way, did you apply to Saint Martin's College?" says Pam.

"Yeah. Carly helped me to, but I've not gotten a reply from there yet." says Sam.

"Let me know when you do get one, sweetie." says Pam.

"Sure, sexy mama." says Sam.

4 hours later.

"Mom, are we having leftovers for dinner again or do you want me to cook something?" says Sam.

"Actually I was thinking about cooking today." says Pam.

"Cool. What food...?" says Sam.

"That will be a surprise, girl." says Pam.

"Oh...sexy. Surprises make me a lil' horny." says Sam.

"Really? Cute." says Pam.

"Yup." says Sam.

2 hours later, Pam place rice, beef and tomato-sauce on the living room table.

"Sam, dinner-time!" says Pam in a loud clear tone.

Sam walk from her bedroom to the living room.

"Oh, smells nice." says Sam.

"I hope it also taste well, sweetie." says Pam.

They eat and both of them like the food.

"Yum, yum!" says Sam with a cute smile.

"Yeah, it's good." says Pam with her own nice smile.

The next day.

Sam is masturbating in bed.

"Sam, this is for you." says Pam as she enter Sam's bedroom and place a letter on Sam's bed.

"Thanks, mom." says Sam.

Sam grab the letter and it is from Saint Martin's College.

Sam opens the letter and reads it. It says "Miss Samantha Anne Puckett, we'd like to inform you that you've been accepeted into our MMA program for women. I will see you on the fifth of September. Good luck from Professor Jessica Kathryn McLarry of Saint Martin's College in Oakbury, Texas."

"What does MMA stand for?" says Pam.

"Mixed Martial Arts. After advice from Carly, I decided to use my fighting skills from somtheing other than causin' fuck-ups. I wanna become the first blonde chick under the age of 26 to bring home first place in the USA MMA Diamond Division." says Sam.

"Okay. I'm glad you plan to actually go to college." says Pam.

"Carly told me that it would be good for me so I don't end up on the streets, fucking for money." says Sam.

"Alright, sweetie." says Pam.

69 minutes later.

Pam recieve an e-mail from Duncan Buuba's bar.

She reads it. It says "Mrs Pamela Mary Puckett, you're most welcome to come and work here. Thanks from Mr Duncan Steve Buuba."

Sam enter Pam's bedroom.

"Mom, what's up?" says Sam.

"I just got an e-mail, saying that I can work at the bar." says Pam.

"Cool. Does that mean I get free drinks there?" says Sam.

"Maybe." says Pam.

"Sexy." says Sam.

"Yeah." says Pam.

Sam sees something she's never seen before, a photo of a man on Pam's bookshelf.

Sam grab the photo of the unknown man ans says "Mom, who's this?"

"Sweetie, that's Samuel Dick Puckett, your father the way he looked like only few months before he left us." says Pam.

"Really? He look kinda fat. I always expected my dad to look more like a warrior." says Sam.

"He wasn't a warrior. Your father was a horny perverted lazy part-time drunk. His main skill is that he was good at fucking me. He has a big dick." says Pam.

"Okay, at least he was good at something." says Sam.

"Yeah. I miss him sometimes." says Pam.

"That makes sense. He was your guy." says Sam.

"True, but he wasn't very smart." says Pam.

"Alright, but you still did like him because of his dick, right...?" says Sam.

"Yeah, I did. Your father was awesome in bed. He made me cum easy every time." says Pam.

"Where is he now?" says Sam.

"I honestly don't know. He was going to Japan, but since I never stayed in touch with him I'm not sure if he ever went there." says Pam.

"I wish I'd been able to truly meet him since I was too little when he left to remember him." says Sam.

"You're free to search for him, even though I don't want to do so myself, sweetie." says Pam.

"Maybe I will." says Sam.

"If you ever do, you should inform Melanie, in case she's interested in getting to know her father as well." says Pam.

"Alright, mom. Why did dad leave?" says Sam.

"He claimed that he wanted to work for some video game company in Tokyo, but I never believed that was true." says Pam.

"What you think?" says Sam.

"Well, either he didn't like me anymore and wated to find a new slut in Japan or maybe he already had and was cheating me." says Pam.

"Then he had crappy taste 'cause you're fucking awesome and sexy like hell. If I was him I'd never leave, no matter what." says Sam.

"Awww! Thanks, sweetie." says Pam.

"You're welcome." says Sam.

The next day.

"Welcome, Mrs Puckett." says Duncan Buuba when Pam enter Duncan Buuba's bar.

"Hi and please call me Pam, everyone does." says Pam.

"Okay. I'm Duncan Buuba and this is my bar." says Duncan Buuba.

"Thanks, Mr Buuba." says Pam.

"Let me show you around and show you what you'll do here." says Duncan Buuba.

"Alright." says Pam.


	2. Chapter 2

2 days later.

Sam is licking Pam's pussy.

"Mmm, yes! Lick me, sweetie...it feels wonderful." moans Pam.

Sam lick harder.

"Awww! So damn sexy." moans Pam.

"You taste so sexy!" says Sam.

"Thanks. It feels good." moans Pam.

"If you wanna fart, just do so. I'm not afraid of a lil' bit of ass-gas." says Sam.

"Okay. I don't need to fart now, but good to know in case I feel a fart comin' up." moans Pam.

Sam lick faster.

"Mom, I love the taste of your pussy." says Sam.

"Cute. You're very good at licking." moans Pam.

"I've watched plenty of lesbo porn and learned from there." says Sam.

"Do you like porn?" says Pam.

"Yeah. Porn's nice." says Sam.

"Okay." says Pam.

"Yup. Sexy mama, you really are hot." says Sam.

"I'm glad you don't think I'm old." moans Pam.

"Relax. You still have many years left before you get old and weak." says Sam.

Sam finger-fuck Pam's ass a bit.

"Oh, kinky! That's nice. I like it." moans Pam.

"I'm happy that ya do, mama. Your ass is sexy, almost as good as your pussy." says Sam.

"Mmm, fuck!" moans Pam as a small fart escape from her ass.

"Erotic farts ya got, me like." says Sam.

"Mmm!" moans Pam.

Sam lick Pam's pussy and finger-fuck Pam's ass at the same time.

"Holy shit, so nice!" moans Pam.

"Awww!" says Sam.

"Shit, so sexy!" moans Pam.

"Yes!" says Sam.

"Mmm...damn!" moans Pam as she fart again.

"Your farts smell so slutty. I love that." says Sam.

"Alright, here comes another..." says Pam as she fart again.

"Nice! Me love." says Sam.

"Oh, sweet." moans Pam.

"Indeed." says Sam.

45 minutes later.

"Ahhhhh, fuck!" moans Pam as she get an orgasm.

"Cute!" says Sam.

"Yeah, sweetie." says Pam.

"Now it it my turn to cum." says Sam.

"Alright, girl." says Pam.

Sam takes off her sweatpants ( she wear no panties ).

Pam starts to lick Sam's pussy.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Sam.

"Okay." says Pam.

"Yeah! So good..." moans Sam.

Pam lick harder.

"Mmm, shit..." moans Sam as she fart a bit. "Sorry."

"Don't worry. I'm like you. I don't feel disgusted by farts." says Pam.

"Cute!" moans Sam as she let out another fart.

"Nice." says Pam.

"Awww!" moans Sam. "This feels very good."

"Thanks." says Pam. "Your pussy taste sweet."

"Mmm!" moans Sam. "I'm so horny!"

"Good, sweetie." says Pam.

"Yeah, lick faster!" moans Sam.

Pam lick faster.

"Fuck, soooo damn nice!" moans Sam.

"You're very sexy." says Pam.

27 minutes later.

"Holy shit...yes!" moans Sam as she get an orgasm.

"Nice." says Pam. "Let's have some beer."

"Okay." says Sam.

Sam and Pam put on their pants and then starts to drink beer.

"Oh, yeah! Beer is so nice." says Sam.

"It makes me happy that you like beer, sweetie." says Pam.

"Thanks, mom." says Sam. "I wish Melanie would like it too."

"She never will, unfortunately." says Pam.

"Alright then. Just enjoy me." says Sam.

"I sure will. You're an erotic girl." says Pam.

"You're erotic as well." says Sam.

"Really?" says Pam.

"Yeah." says Sam. "You truly are very hot."

"Don't you want a woman more of your own age?" says Pam. "Someone young and fresh."

"No. I like mature older chicks who have the experience." says Sam.

"Then I am the right one for you. I have plenty of so-called experience when it comes to sex." says Pam.

"You certainly do, mommy. I fucking love you." says Sam.

"Awww! Sweet." says Pam.

"Yeah." says Sam. "You're very sweet."

"I'm trying to be." says Pam.

"Cool and it works." says Sam.

The next day.

Sam is masturbating in bed while watching hentai on her computer.

"Mmm...fuck!" moans Sam.

It feels good for her.

"Awww! So sexy!" moans Sam.

She can feel that an orgasm is not far away.

"Holy shit..." moans Sam. "I fucking love this hentai movie."

5 minutes later.

"OMG, so sexy!" moans Sam as she get an orgasm.

4 hours later.

"Sweetie, do you want to lick my ass?" says Pam.

"Yeah. I've wanted to do that." says Sam.

Pam pull off her shiny tight gold-colored latex pants and pink panties and bend forward over the couch.

"I'm ready." says Pam.

"Your ass look so seductive." says Sam.

Sam starts to lick Pam's ass.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Pam.

"Nice yummy ass ya got, mama." says Sam.

"Thanks!" moans Pam.

"Your ass taste so good." says Sam.

"Really? Don't forget what usually comes out from there, sweetie." says Pam.

"I know that farts and shit comes out from assholes, but somehow your ass taste like candy." says Sam.

"Thanks, Sam. You're so nice to me." moans Pam.

"I know, because you're the person I love the most on the planet. Much more than Carly." says Sam.

"Okay...sexy!" moans Pam.

Sam lick harder.

"Ahhh...dang!" moans Pam as she fart.

Sam get the fart in her face, but doesn't care. Sam just smile and says "Cute sexy farts ya have, horny mama."

"I'm glad you're not afraid of farts." says Pam.

"Farts can never turn me off. I'm badass." says Sam. "It takes way more than a few small farts to make me feel disgusted."

"Wonderful." moans Pam. "I think you're very sexy."

"So are you." says Sam.

Sam lick faster.

"Mmmm, so sexy!" moans Pam, being very horny.

"Cute!" says Sam, being very horny too.

"Awww...make me cum, girl." moans Pam.

"I'll try." says Sam.

2 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Pam as she get a huge orgasm and squirt and fart all over Sam's sexy face.

"Yay! Thanks for farting and squirting on me, mommy." says Sam, clearly enjoying being farted and squirted on by her own mother.

"Do you honestly like that, Sam?" says Pam.

"I sure do, very much so." says Sam with an erotic slutty smile.

"That's nice to hear." says Pam. "Most people would think I am kinda disgusting for farting when I cum."

"Some people, yeah, but not me. I simply love it. Your farts are sexy." says Sam.

"Okay." says Pam.

"Opsss!" says Sam as she fart a bit.

"You have nice farts as well, sweetie." says Pam.

"Awww. Thanks." says a happy Sam.

Pam put her panties and pants back on.

"I'm gonna go over to Carly for a while, but when I return you can lick my ass." says Sam.

"Okay. Have fun with your friend, girl." says Pam. "I'm gonna grab a sandwich and then take a tiny nap."

"See ya!" says Sam as she use a towel to wipe her face clean, put on a t-shirt and then head over to Carly.

5 hours later, Sam get back home.

Sam enter her mom's bedroom where Pam is still asleep, having more than a 'tiny' nap.

"Mama, wake up. Time to lick my ass." says Sam, gently touching her mom's left arm.

"Sam? Sorry. I slept longer than I wanted to." says Pam as she wake up.

"No problem." says Sam.

"Okay." says Pam.

Sam takes off her sweatpants and panties.

"Lick my ass, please." says Sam in a cute tone.

"With pleasure, sweetie." says Pam as she starts to lick Sam's ass.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Sam.

"Indeed, girl. You are a very erotic young woman." says Pam.

"Thanks, mommy!" moans Sam.

"Anytime." says Pam, licking harder.

"Yes, lick my naughty asshole!" moans Sam, all horny.

"Yum, yum." says Pam.

"Mmmm! Fuck!" moans Sam.

"Awww!" says Pam.

"Soooo sexy!" moans Sam.

"Yeah." says Pam.

"Here comes a fart, mama." moans Sam as she fart.

"Oh! Nice fart, sweetie." says Pam.

"Erotic." says Sam.

"I agree." says Pam.

Pam lick faster.

"Mmm, sooo damn sexy!" moans Sam.

Sam fart again.

Pam love to get Sam's fart in her face.

29 minutes later.

"Ahhhhh, fuck!" moans Sam as she get an orgasm.

"Cute." says Pam.

2 days later.

Sam and Pam are watching TV and eating cake.

"Oh, dear!" says Sam suddenly.

"Are you okay?" says Pam.

"Sure, just need to shit." says Sam as she run to the bathroom.

"Damn!" says Sam as she enter the bathroom, close the door, pull down her sweatpants, take seat on the toilet and starts to shit.

Large thick pieces of shit plop out from Sam's asshole.

"Ahhh, dang!" says Sam, since her ass hurt from taking the shit.

12 minutes later, Sam's done.

She wipe her ass clean, wash her hands, pull her pants back up and walk back to the living room.

"That was a pain..." says Sam.

"Okay." says Pam.

"Yeah." says Sam.

"Oh, no!" says Pam. "I gotta shit as well."

Pam run to the bathroom and does what Sam did.

12 minutes later, Pam returns to the living room.

"I assume this cake is what made us have to shit." says Pam as she grab the cake and throw it in the trashcan.

"I think so too." says Sam.

"We should stop buying cake from Luigi Moraan's Cake Shack." says Pam.

"Yeah." says Sam.

The next day.

"Uh...?" says Sam as she wake up and sees her mom in the room.

Pam wear a t-shirt and baggy sweatpants.

"Good morning." says Pam. "Did you sleep well, sweetie?"

"Yeah, like a little kid." says Sam.

"I bought you something sexy." says Pam as she put a disc into Sam's DVD-player, grab the remote and press play.

There's some soft slow erotic music and a lesbian porn-movie starts on the TV-screen.

"You bought me a new lesbo-movie? Thanks, mommy!" says a happy Sam.

"I knew you'd love it." says Pam. "See you later."

Pam leave the room.

"Okay, mom." says Sam as she slide a hand down into her sweatpants and starts to masturbate. "Aww...sexy..."

45 minutes later.

"Holy fucking!" moans Sam as she get an orgasm.

Sam switch from her tank top and sweatpants to a tight t-shirt and skinny jeans.

Then she walk to the kitchen where Pam is eating breakfast.

"Do you like the movie I bought for you?" says Pam.

"Yeah, it made me cum." says Sam.

"Wonderful. I'm glad you like it, sweetie." says Pam.

Pam gives Sam a sandwich and a cup of coffee.

"Oh, bacon sandwich? Sexy!" says Sam.

"I remember that you like bacon." says Pam.

"Awesome!" says a happy Sam.

2 weeks later.

"Sam, it's wonderful that you love me, but when I get old and weak you'll still be strong and sexy. Maybe you should find someone your own age." says Pam.

"Mama, when you get old and weak I'm gonna take care of you, protect you and make sure you have as good of a life as possible. I don't want a chick my own age. I only want you. You're one of a kind." says Sam.

"Thanks, sweetie. I hope that when I'm an old weak loser, you'll still lick me every now and then, even though I can't lick you." says Pam.

"If you want me to, I will do that, mommy." says Sam.

"Good." says Pam. "You're so sexy."

"Yeah, of course." says Sam.

"Awww! Cute." says Pam.

The next day.

Sam is naked in her bed, farting and masturbating.

"Mmm...yes! Fuck..." moans Sam.

She is horny and happy.

"Awww! Sexy." moans Sam, masturbating and farting.

It feels very good for her.

"Mmm! Holy shit..." moans Sam. "I'm so slutty."

Sam fart.

"Fuck, fuck...!" moans Sam.

6 minutes later.

"OMG, so sexy!" moans Sam as she get an orgasm.

4 hours later.

Pam is in her bed, feeling sick.

"Mom, are you okay?" says Sam as she enter the room.

"No..." says Pam. "I'm sick..."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you, mama. You're gonna feel a bit better soon." says Sam.

Sam leave the room and return 15 minutes later with coffee and ice cream for her mom.

"Awww! Thanks, sweetie." says Pam.

"Anything for my sexy mama that I love so much." says Sam.

"Nice. I'm glad I have you." says Pam.

"My pleasure. Your wham of a Sam will take care of stuff until you get better." says Sam.

"Wonderful." says Pam. "We need food. Can you go buy it?"

"Of course. Tell me what we need and I get it for us." says Sam.

"Alright, baby. We are almost out of pasta, onions, milk, beef and tea." says Pam.

"Relax. I'm gonna buy those things. While I'm gone you can watch this." says Sam as she put on a lesbian porn-movie on Pam's TV.

Sam leaves.

2 hours later, Sam return from the grocery store, having bought what Pam told her to buy as well as a few extra things.

Sam enter her mom's bedroom.

"I've bought what you wanted and put it all in the proper places in the kitchen." says Sam.

"That's wonderful, sweetie." says Pam.

"Awww! Thank ya, sexy mama." says Sam.

"You deserve a reward." says Pam.

"Cool. What is it...?" says Sam.

"You'll find out in a few days 'cause I can't give it to you now." says Pam.

"Okay, mom." says Sam.

Sam leave Pam's room.

4 hours later.

"Mom, feelin' better?" says Sam as she enter Pam's bedroom.

"Yes, a little better." says Pam. "I feel like I need some sexy time."

"Then you're obviously not that sick anymore." says Sam.

"Lick my pussy." says Pam as she pull down her sweatpants ( she wear no panties ).

Sam starts to lick Pam's pussy.

"Mmm!" moans Pam.

"You taste so sexy." says Sam.

"Thanks, sweetie!" moans Pam.

"No problem, mommy." says Sam.

"I like when you call me mommy." moans Pam.

"Okay. Sexy huh?" says Sam.

"Yes, sweetie." moans Pam.

"Awww, mommy!" says Sam.

Sam lick harder.

"Now I feel much better." moans Pam. "Thanks, Sam."

"My pleasure." says Sam.

"Cute." moans Pam.

"I'm happy that you don't feel all sick anymore, sexy mama." says Sam.

"Yeah, sexy girl." moans Pam.

"Yay!" says Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mmm! Fuck..." moans Pam.

"Awww, mama!" says Sam.

"I love you, Sam. You're so erotic." moans Pam.

Sam lick faster.

"Holy shit, it feels amazing!" moans Pam.

"Cool that it feels good for you." says Sam.

22 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Pam as she get an orgasm.

"You cum so sexy and I like that a lot." says Sam.

"Thanks, sweetie." says Pam.

The next day.

Sam is watching TV, eating a bacon sandwich and farting a bit.

"Ahhh...crap!" moans Sam as she takes a bite of her sandwich at the exact same times as a big fart comes out from her sexy ass.

Her outfit of the day is a white oversized t-shirt, pink very baggy sweatpants and neon-green socks.

"Me is a slut..." mumbles Sam with a sexual smile.

Sam is happy.

"I'm kinda hot." says Sam in a soft erotic tone.

Sam doesn't pay much attention to what is on the TV.

"Mmmm, me is all sexy and cute!" moans Sam.

She almost get horny.

One more fart pop out from Sam's ass.

"Oh...a cutie fart, so nice!" moans Sam.

"Hi, sweetie. You're farting and eating? That's sexy." says Pam as she enter the room.

Pam wear a black leather t-shirt, white sweatpants and pink socks.

"Yeah, me is having a slut moment." says Sam.

"Awww. Nice." says Pam.

Sam fart again.

"I think it's very erotic when you fart." says Pam.

"Thanks. I like it too. It feels good." says Sam.

Sam fart again.

"Give me another one, girl." says Pam.

"Okay..." says Sam as she fart again.

"Your farts smells wonderful, sweetie." says Pam as she goes down on her knees and sniff Sam's sweatpants, sucking the fart-scent into her nose, getting horny.

"Thank you, mommy." says Sam in a seductive sexy tone.

"Mmm, your farts are so damn cute." says Pam.

Sam lean back a bit more and fart right into Pam's face.

"Ahhh, yes!" moans Pam, getting an orgasm from being farted on by her own daughter.

"Did you cum? Amazing!" says a happy Sam.

Pam is happy too.

"Yes, I did cum. All thanks to you and your slutty sexy farts." says Pam.

"Cool. Here's one more for ya, sexy mama." says Sam as she fart into Pam's face again.

"Your farts smell better than luxury perfume." says Pam.

"Yeah, but not for everyone. Me and you like farts. Most people don't." says Sam.

"I know. It's cute that we enjoy it though." says Pam.

"Yay!" says a happy Sam.

The next day.

Pam is asleep in her bed, farting and moaning in her sleep. Likely having a sex dream.

"Awww! Shit...so sexy!" moans Pam.

She wear a t-shirt and baggy sweatpants.

"Fuck! Yes...make me cum..." moans Pam.

4 fat farts plop out from Pam's asshole.

"Mmm, farts...!" moans Pam.

At the same time, Sam and Carly are in Sam's room.

Sam and Carly are working on something on their computers.

"Carly, do you think it will work?" says Sam.

"I hope so, we just gotta pray that it will and do our best." says Carly.

"Alright, girl." says Sam.

"Yeah, my friend." says Carly.

"Oh, yeah! Viva la me 'cause I'm cool." says Sam.

"Sam, you are cool, but relax a bit." says Carly.

"Right." says Sam.

"Verum apud omnes qui vigilabant." says Carly.

"True." says Sam.

"Ut pede id est acrioribus quam draconis nescio quae ventura sunt in futurum." says Carly.

"Okay." says Sam.

"Yeah." says Carly.

"In realis magicae invenire et vos per naturale eius debent." says Sam.

"Maybe, but I don't have any experience of that myself, Sam my horny best friend." says Carly.

"You should look for some experience then, babe." says Sam with a sexy smile.

"No, thanks. I prefer to be a virgin, at least at this point in my life." says Carly in a mature tone.

"Quicquid supernatat vestris stercore." says Sam with a tiny giggle.

"Es adverisne?" says Carly.

"Yes, very much." says Sam.

"You're a funny chick." says Carly.

"Thanks!" says a happy Sam.

"No probs." says Carly.

2 hours later.

"Alright, everything's all set up. See you tomorrow." says Carly.

"Okay, see ya." says Sam.

Carly leave.

42 minutes later.

Sam sit in the living room, drinking some beer and watching anime.

"Hi, sweetie." says Pam as she enter the room and take a seat next to Sam.

"Hi, mom." says Sam. "Carly was here while you were sleeping."

"Oh, nice. What did you and Carly do?"

"Just making sure that everything's ready for our big video project that we've wanted to do for months." says Sam.

"I'm sure it will all be a huge success. You and Carly are talented." says Pam.

"Cool that you think so, mama." says Sam.

"Sorry that I smell like a toilet. I was farting in my sleep earlier." says Pam.

"You smell wonderful." says Sam.

"Thanks, sweetie." says Pam.

"Can you give me a fart right now?" says Sam.

"I'll try." says Pam as she place her ass in Sam's face and squeeze out a big fart through the fabric of the sweatpants.

"Mmm! Yum, yum, sexy mommy." says Sam as she get her mom's fart right in the mouth.

"Sweetie, did you just eat my fart...?" says Pam.

"Yes, that's what me did and it tasted wonderful, so sexy." says Sam with a cute smile.

"Okay. Sexy." says Pam.

"Yup." says Sam.

4 days later.

Sam is in her bed, farting and eating cake while watching anime.

She wear her neon-green jammies.

"Mmm!" moans Sam as a big fart plop out from her sexy ass.

She is happy.

"Holy shit..." moans Sam as another huge fart comes out from her ass.

It seems like she almost shit in her pants, only almost fortunately.

"What a slut I am." says Sam, squeezing out more farts.

The room fills up with the smell of Sam's naughty farts.

"I'm kinda a perv. Or maybe I'm just sex-crazy." says Sam with a smile.

Sam close her eyes, relax, squeezing out a few more farts.

"Awwww!" moans Sam.

Sam is getting horny.

"Mmm, fuck!" moans Sam as she fart again.

4 minutes later.

"Mmm, yay!" moans Sam as she fart, cum and squirt at the same time.

Her pants and panties get filled with farts and pussy-juice.

"OMG, sexy lil' me." says Sam.

The next day.

Pam is using a dildo in Sam' pussy.

"Mmm! So sexy!" moans Sam.

"Seems like my sweetie enjoy this." says Pam.

"I love it, mommy!" moans Sam.

"Cute." says Pam.

"It feels awesome. The dildo is thick and firm, like a horny guy's dick." moans Sam.

"How many dicks have been in your pussy?" says Pam in a sexy tone.

"Not keeping score, but I'd guess it's at least 42 different ones." says Sam.

"Okay. That's erotic. You're just as sex-crazy as me." says Pam.

"Yeah 'cause I'm my mommy's daughter." moans Sam, all horny.

"Sam, you're truly very much like I am." says Pam.

"Thanks, mama." moans Sam.

Pam use the dildo harder and faster in Sam's sexy pussy.

"Mmmm!" moans Sam.

"When was the last time a real dick was in here?" says Pam.

"Last night. This hot guy named Mike Lawrens fucked me." says Sam.

"Was it nice?" says Pam.

"It was awesome. His dick was long and hard." says Sam.

"Where did he cum?" says Pam.

"In my pussy. I use pills so I don't get preggo." moans Sam.

"Good. I love to get cum in me as well." says Pam.

"Sweet. You and me are sluts." moans Sam.

"That's very much true, sweetie." says Pam.

6 minutes later.

"OMG, so damn sexy!" moans Sam as she get a big orgasm.

"Nice orgasm there, girl." says Pam as she gently pull out the dildo from Sam's sexy pussy.

"Thanks, mommy!" says a happy Sam.

"You're welcome, sweetie." says Pam.

"Awww! So cute!" says Sam as she fart a bit.

"Nice fart." says Pam.

Almost a month later.

Sam is in her bed, farting and watching anime.

She wear a t-shirt and baggy sweatpants.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Sam as she squeeze out big farts.

She is happy.

"Yay! Holy shit..." moans Sam as she squeeze out a huge fart.

Sam is getting horny.

"Just one more fart..." says Sam and then she out a giant fart.

The fart is so big that it makes the skin of Sam's ass and the fabric of her sweatpants jiggle.

"Holy crap! That was sooo slutty." says a happy Sam.

20 minutes later.

Sam and Pam are in the living room, eating sushi and talking.

Sam wear the same clothes as earlier and Pam wear a latex tank top, tiny panties and leather chaps.

"Mom, I wanna marry you." says Sam.

"Really?" says Pam.

"Yes, mama. I love you." says Sam.

"And I love you too, but we can't marry. You're my daughter." says Pam.

"I know, but we could marry in secret. No one would ever know." says Sam.

"Then it wouldn't feel special." says Pam.

"Good point. Maybe incest marriage will become legal soon." says Sam.

"We could always hope, but it seems unlikely." says Pam.

"I will still hope for it 'cause I wanna marry my sexy horny mama." says Sam.

"Sam, trust me. I love you as well, but I have limits. Despite how sexy you are, I can not marry you as long as that's a crime." says Pam.

"Okay. We have to many crimes in the Puckett family anyways." says Sam.

"Indeed we do, sweetie. Most of the Pucketts have done at least one thing that is against the law. Your sister is pretty much the only Puckett who's never done even a tiny crime." says Pam.

"Yeah. My twin sis is the glory good girl in our family, for sure." says Sam. "I'm happy with being me though."

"So am I, girl. Being sexual is too much fun for me to ever give it up." says Pam.

"Me agree on that, sexy mama." says Sam.

"Cute." says Pam. "You're sexy as well."

"Thanks." says Sam.

27 minutes later.

"Would you be okay if we married more in a pretend way? Then it would not be a crime and you could have Carly and Freddie as guests." says Pam.

"Maybe, let me think it over for a few days before I decide." says Sam.

"Of course, sweetie. Take all the time you need. We shouldn't rush anything." says Pam.

"Yay!" says Sam with a cute childish smile.

Sam fart a bit.

Pam fart too.

They kiss each other.

And then they fart a bit more.

2 days later.

"I am hot and Mandy is not. So give all the kisses to me. Because, nobody's sexy as me, nobody could just be." sings-talks Sam as she gently wash her own sexy body in the shower.

Sam is happy. Only a few hours ago, she and Carly did their absolutely best most successful episode of their iCarly web-show ever. Carly even said that Sam is one of the coolest people she's ever met.

"Carly and I should go out to dinner and celebrate." says Sam.

Sam makes sure to wash every part of her body, from the face to the pussy and everything in between because she wanna be as fresh and clean as possible on such a cute day.

"Sweetie, a package just arrived for you." says pam from outside the bathroom.

"Cool. I don't remember ordering anything. What is it, mom?" says Sam.

"I can't tell. There's no sender written on the box, a sweet FedEx chick just showed up with it and told me that it was for you." says Pam.

"Put it on my bed and I'll look at it once I'm done in here." says Sam.

"Alright." says Pam.

Pam grab the box and takes it with her to Sam's room.

Pam place the box on Sam's bed and then walk to the living room.

In the living room, Pam takes a seat on the couch and drinks some beer and reads a horror book.

12 minutes later, Sam exit the shower, wrap a black towel around her body and walks to her room.

After she's put on clean clothes she opens the box.

Inside it is a dildo, some porn movies on DVD and a note written on black paper.

Sam reads it. It says "Hello there, Sam Puckett. Congrats on being the winner of our big erotic give away. You've won a dildo and some new porn movies. Have a sexy day, from Melissa Caruzo of Fuck It Hard Online."

Sam suddenly remember that she signed up for this thing on the Fuck It Hard web-site a few weeks ago. She didn't think she'd win, but now it is clear that she did.

That makes her happy.

"Awww, sexy!" says Sam.

The next day.

"Mama, can you please lick my pussy a little?" says Sam.

"Sure, sweetie. Off with the sweatpants and into bed with you and I'll lick you to an orgasm." says Pam.

Sam does what her mother tell her to.

Pam starts to lick Sam's pussy.

"Nice! So sexy!" moans Sam.

"Your pussy taste very good." says Pam.

"Thanks, mommy!" moans Sam.

"I love you." says Pam.

"I love you!" moans Sam.

"Cute. You truly are an amazing little sexy slut." says Pam.

"I'm glad ya like me, mama." moans Sam. "It feels so good."

"That is sweet." says Pam, licking harder.

"Mmmm, yay!" moans Sam.

"Your pussy is wonderful." says Pam.

"You make me happy!" says a very happy Sam with a cute smile.

Pam lick faster.

"Oh, trying to make me cum? That's awesome." moans Sam.

15 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Sam as she get a huge orgasm that makes her squirt.

"Nice, a sweet drink for your naughty mama." says Pam in a sexy tone as she drink and swallow Sam's pussy-juice.

"So cool that you enjoy the taste of my slutty pussy-water. Very erotic, indeed, mommy. You're the best." says Sam.

4 weeks later.

"Mom, I've decided to accept your idea of a less serious wedding for us." says Sam.

"I'm truly glad you have made that decision, sweetie." says Pam.

"Can we do it tomorrow and can I invite Carly?" says Sam.

"Sure, but why only Carly? Don't you see Freddie as your friend too?" says Pam.

"Freddie would hate that I'm gay and wanna marry my mom, but Carly would be able to understand me." says Sam.

"Okay. I assumed that Freddie was rather understanding." says Pam.

"He is, just not when it comes to chicks being lesbians. He once told me that gay chicks makes him feel kinda sick." says Sam.

"Okay, but he's still your friend, right?" says Pam.

"Yeah, of course." says Sam.

The next day.

"Of course this is not a true wedding in the traditional sense, but it is still an honor for me to make sure that my best friend gets to marry the love of her life, even if that love is her own mom." says Carly, dressed in a purple tuxedo.

Sam wear a sexy black leather jacket and tight yellow latex tights.

Pam wear a white satin dress.

"Erotic mama, you are the only woman I can be in love with. I look forward to our future together. Sex with you is always awesome and you are the one who can make my pussy wet like a fucking rainforest, even more than a hard big dick." says Sam.

"Sweet little Sam, you are very erotic and I love you. I'm glad you want me so much. Having sex with you is wonderful." says Pam. "You make me happy."

"Awww! Such a cute wedding." says Carly.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
